What's cooking?
by BlueCotingaGirl
Summary: Arthur finally decides to ask for cooking lessons from the other nations. With France, China, and Italy around, what can possibly go wrong? Rated K  just in case


**This is my second Hetalia fic. Hope you like it! Based on something funny that happened in my life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately :(**

Arthur Kirkland walked through the halls of Alfred Jones's house, and went into his room to phone someone.

Arthur punched the numbers into the phone and waited for an answer. As he waited, he thought, _Maybe Francis was right. Maybe I do need cooking lessons._ Yesterday, while he was cooking dinner at Alfred's house, he accidentally left the soup cooking for too long on high heat. The stuff was burnt so badly, Matthew, Toris, and even Alfred refused to touch it. Alfred's new reaction made Arthur reconsider his cooking skills.

He was brought out of his daydream by someone picking up the receiver. "Bonjour, this is the lovely Francis Bonnefoy."

Arthur made a face. "Uh, it's…Arthur."

"Uh, I am sorry, but I don't know any Arthurs."

"You know who I am, you idiot! Now I gotta ask you something!"

"Oh? Did someone finally come to the fact that I'm right?"

"Uh, I just need you to come over here. You see, I think I may need *hesitation* …cooking lessons."

"Well, why didn't you say so? You called the right guy! Now, au revoir!"

With that, Francis hung up. Arthur decided that he should also needed a mature tutor in case Francis did something weird, so he called Yao to come over as well. The Chinese man was more than happy to help, so, Arthur figured, everything should be all right.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Francis and Yao had arrived, along with an eager Feliciano, who randomly tagged along after he learned there was cooking involved.

For the next few minutes, the others helped Arthur with making a French cake. He did a pretty good job following the instructions, and mixed everything well.

"Hey, you did preheat the oven, right, aru?" asked Yao.

"Of course. I set it to 185 degrees Celsius."

_Oh my gosh,_ thought Francis, _Arthur's actually doing something right for once. Is this some terrible nightmare?_

"I'm gonna set the cooking time now…" He set up the timer, and although he felt like he overdid it, he decided to ignore that feeling.

"Yay! Arthur, you did it!" Feliciano exclaimed as he gave Arthur a bone-crushing hug.

"Owwww…why don't we hang out with Alfred and the others?"

"Okay! I'll ask if they have any good recipes for pasta!"

"But Yao, you're staying here." Francis said.

"Why me, aru?"

"Cause I still don't trust Arthur. But if anything happens, just text us. We're right upstairs."

"Yes. I'll call you when it's done, aru."

Yao watched as Francis joined the others. Of all jobs, this is one of the most boring ones that could happen to you.

He sighed in boredom, as he wondered when the oven would make the "done" signal. Time passed as he watched the others play tic tac toe, and Francis making a fuss over Toris constantly beating him.

All of a sudden, a peculiar smell filled the air. It seemed like…smoke?

Yao looked over at the oven, and saw some black smoke coming out of it.

All too soon, there was a loud beeping sound. The fire alarm.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to panic. Alfred disappeared out of the room while everyone else ran to the kitchen. They watched as Yao frantically pulled the cake out of the oven and threw it on the counter. It looked like a slab of asphalt.

"I'm the hero, so I'll handle this!" Alfred sprayed the fire extinguisher into the kitchen, and the spray hit everyone.

Arthur, by now was extremely annoyed. He glared over at Francis and yelled, "It's all you fault you retard! You should have told me I did something wrong!"

"It was Yao who was watching the oven!"

"It's not my fault! I thought he had it right, aru!"

Pretty soon, everyone was yelling and arguing. Feliciano and Toris walked out of the kitchen unnoticed, and decided to call a restaurant to order lunch.

"Hey Toris, do they have a cake special with free pasta?"

END

**And that's it. Rate and review, please**


End file.
